


Beside The Seaside

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [30]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40s bucky, F/M, beach time stuff, overweight reader, plus size reader, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes you to the beach...problem is you’re not so comfortable in swimsuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside The Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by an anon on tumblr :)

You and Bucky didn’t ever really get the opportunity to go to the beach, to get out of Brooklyn and the city and to just go to some sandy beach by the sea. But with Bucky on leave from training and the both of you having saved up the money to get the bus out of Brooklyn he’d decided to take you and make a date and a day out of it. 

Normally you’d be more than happy to go anywhere with Bucky, to get a day to just spend together when the war was looming ever closer and one day he wouldn’t be around or even in the country at all and you’d miss him every day in every which way. But beaches meant swimwear and swimwear, even as modest as the one you owned was, showed a lot of things that you weren’t entirely comfortable showing. While on a day to day basis your confidence as you’d reached adulthood had hit a high and your belief that there was nothing wrong with the roundness of your stomach, the size of your thighs and arms, and the marks across your skin had also hit a high, on more specific matters such as wearing swimsuits you were still rather insecure. Swimwear was tight, it showed a lot of skin and typically you’d always had rather bad experiences at beaches when it came to other people’s treatment of you. People gave judgemental looks or girls with petty whispers or even boys attempting to make a joke out of you...and while you knew Bucky would never let that happen while you were with him the bad memories didn’t make you that comfortable. 

Bucky didn’t know this, you’d never brought it up and you never really wanted to either. Perhaps if you had he would have taken you somewhere else rather than the beach, but you said nothing. You didn’t want to ruin the date and you certainly didn’t want to ruin how happy Bucky looked at the prospect of taking you to the beach. It was one of those things he’d been raving about every day since you’d planned the trip. 

You controlled your nerves the whole way there, you even didn’t struggle too much, when Bucky was setting up a parasol and towels, with taking off your dress and showing the swimsuit underneath...but it was obvious to Bucky that something was wrong. Whether that was the awkward way you held yourself or the fact you weren’t really speaking or smiling you weren’t sure...but Bucky just knew that something was wrong. He always knew and perhaps that was why you two worked so well together as a couple because he knew when there was a problem and he went out of his way to fix it rather than ignore it. 

“Doll, you okay?” You looked up from your lap and over at him, he’d long since forgone any unnecessary clothing and he looked amazing...and it didn’t really help with your own self-consciousness that your boyfriend kept getting giggles and looks from other girls...not that you thought he’d leave you or even care much for the girls who seemed to take an interest in him. You learnt rather quickly that when Bucky committed he committed. 

You nodded your head, looking away again. Bucky frowned over at you, he wasn’t certain what was wrong but he had a feeling of what it might be...and he hated it. He hated that his first thought had to be that you were feeling insecure again because that meant you felt that way far too often for him to think it was anything else. He knelt in the sand next to you, hand reaching out to tuck strands of your hair behind your ear before cupping your round cheek and turning you to face him. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Please...just tell me I want to help.” He hated when you tried to hide how you were feeling from him. He wanted to help and if he didn’t know how you felt then he couldn’t help you at all. He hated not being able to help it made him feel out of control in the worst of ways. 

You turned your cheek into his hand further and sighed heavily, kissing his palm quickly, “It’s silly...and I know it’s silly...I just I don’t feel comfortable in my swimsuit.” You watched confused as Bucky scrambled away from you to his discarded things and brought his button up over to you. 

You sat in silence while he helped you shrug it on loosely over your swimwear, “There, that better?”

Surprisingly it was, it made you feel less exposed without really hiding anything and the feeling of wearing Bucky’s clothes always made you feel a little more comfortable and a little safer. You nodded, smiling at him a little wider than you’d been able to do before. 

“Doll, there’s nothing with you wearing swimsuit, but I don’t want you to if you’re not comfortable yet...I know you struggle sometimes, and I love you and you know that and you know that I think you’re beautiful...and I know that most of the time you’re okay and I’m so proud of you for that...but don’t...don’t make yourself uncomfortable for me. You’ll get there and i’ll help you, but don’t rush it, baby.” A rush of affection hit you so hard that you almost felt like crying simply because of how important Bucky was to you, how important this man was to your everyday life and just how hard he tried.

“Thank you for being you, for being there for me, for always understanding” Your hand cupped his cheek, fingers stroking along his jaw. Bucky cared and he understood that something like this wouldn’t happen overnight that rather he could simply do his best to accommodate how you felt and help you each day reach a point where you were comfortable in your swimwear. He understood so well and you loved him so much for that.

“Thank _you_ for loving me even though i’m a glorified pain in the ass” You laughed along with him, noses brushing, the surrounding beach suddenly forgotten, “and thank you for letting me help...I love you.”

“I love you too...” You smiled as he kissed the end of your nose before standing up and pulling you with him.

“Bucky!” You squealed as he lifted you up into his arms, your soft, round body against his leaner one. And continued to do so attempting to squirm away as he ran for the water’s edge, rushing the two of you into the water until you were both reasonably submerged, letting you slide from his arms and fully into the water.

“That was a horrible trick!” Despite your words you were laughing as you hit him in the chest where his hand caught yours and held it. Between the attention Bucky gave you and the shirt, that was now wet and clinging to you, you felt less insecure. You felt like people weren’t judging you, like you could smile and laugh and have fun...and you realised that he’d planned it. Planned to make you comfortable, make you laugh, make you happy in the ways he knew how. 

“You love it!” His hands fell on your wide hips and you leant against his chest, the cold waters swirling around your legs, “I do...” Your voice was soft as you looked up at him, cheek coming to rest on his sternum and hands wrapping around his waist. You took a deep breath and felt any remaining tension leave you.

“Thank you for this...” and all he had to do was smile and you knew he knew exactly what you were talking about. 


End file.
